


Fortune's Favourite

by Sessaware



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: And super short, Best Kussun fan!, Congratulations to my new pal Shunjouromantic!, Gen, Just Nozomi showing off, This is for yoooou!, pretty much, silly and fun, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessaware/pseuds/Sessaware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi's blessed but she'll always share the fun with her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune's Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> Shunjouromantic on Twitter won Biggest Kussun Fan and I'm super happy for them!!! Congrats!! I hope you like this (even though it's tiny and has no ships and is just silly Nozomi shenanigans)!!!

When everyone walked into the club room that day, one person was already inside. Nozomi sat at the table with her cards spread expertly, three flipped over, and a wicked glint in her eyes.

"The cards say," She started, forgoing greeting for dramatic tone, "That fortune will come to us if we go to the shopping district today!"

The others stood, confused, until Nico spoke up in an unimpressed tone.

"You skipped the last half of class to do this, didn't you?"

But Nozomi just laughed and parted the group to leave.

"Let's go, everyone! I don't want to miss it!"

"YOU TOTALLY DID, DIDN'T YOU."

\---

"It's not going to happen." Maki warned, "Lottery is just a money trap and the odds are one in two thousand tickets."

"Well, it's not like we're actually paying for it, so it's fine." Eli replied, "She just gets to have a try since she bought Honoka a snack from them."

"I think she's gonna get it! This is Nozomi we're talking about!" Rin nudged Maki playfully, the other girl scowling but nudging back.

"Shh!" Hanayo hushed them, eyes glued to the one in question, "You'll break her concentration."

Nozomi stood fiercely, hands clasped around prayer beads and mumbling to the gods. Her eyes flashed open and she drew a ticket with dramatic flourish.

"This is the one!" She slammed the paper on the counter, "This is the winner!"

The startled clerk shakily took the paper, opening it. Her face contorted in shock and she rushed to ring a bell loudly.

"Winner! Winner! Congratulations! You've won the grand prize!"

Maki's jaw dropped in disbelief among the other girls' amazed applause. Nozomi beamed, accepting the prize graciously.

"A summer group pass to Sofia Amusement Park!" She showed them, "Didn't I tell you? The cards never lie!"


End file.
